


Loneliness

by seerofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Death, M/M, Mourning, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were once told there is no such thing as loneliness. 'Someone will be with you forever, whether beside you or in your heart.' they had said. Then they had faced you, smiling, and closed their eyes to pray.</p><p>Clearly they had never seen someone die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

You were once told there is no such thing as loneliness. 'Someone will be with you forever, whether beside you or in your heart.' they had said. Then they had faced you, smiling, and closed their eyes to pray.

Clearly they had never seen someone die.

You don't doubt their words, but when you are alone, so very alone, you understand as easy as it sounds, it is very difficult to escape loneliness.

It starts as a simple feeling of no one being around you. That the ones that once laughed beside you have passed, their words long faded into your memory. 

Then it burns. It finds your heart, taking it into a fist, and slowly easing it into a painful, numbing death. It burns a hole through the middle, and as the blood seeps from the gaping hole, it slowly rots. The beating slows, and finally you are left with nothing.

But that's only the feeling. You are still living, a shell of yourself, your passion and love long gone into a deep abyss. Your mind no longer a sea of thoughts, but a pattern. Telling you to wake up, eat, work, eat again, sleep. Repeat.

There are many ways you have witnessed death, all uniquely frightening.

The first - although he claimed to never be a hero, his death was very heroic. When you received the call telling you he was gone, that he took the blow for someone else, saving their lives to send them forward, you had cried, but smiled. He would only die in the most dramatic, epic way. When people had asked, he never addressed himself as a soldier. Only a knight, always a knight. 

Then the next. She didn't die gallantly, not like him. Behind violet eyes and black lipstick, she hid everything you could not see. She didn't die saving someone, risking her life, or as an old, scraggly woman. She died with a teacup of Earl Grey, laced with nightshade. You tried to find a way to think she did it for someone's benefit, for a cause, but of course the truth was clear.

The one who held your hand through it all, smiling with green eyes, had kissed you on the forehead then dropped off the face of the Earth, never to be seen again. Her identity lost, her body no where to be found.

Then the one who had snickered, her smile devilish and cruel, with one shining blue eye and the other lost for an unknown cause. She packed a punch, but it couldn't save her. No, she died at the hand of her nemesis, who got her when her back was turned.

And when you grasp for them, suffocating because there is no air left, and sob, there is nothing but that aching, throbbing hole growing in your heart.

Then, a hand gently rubs your back. A lip brushes past your ear, whispering that everything is alright. A forehead touches yours, a gentle voice telling you that you are not alone.

And when you look up into shining eyes and scruffy hair, fall into the arms of the only one left, you can truly believe: there is no such thing as loneliness, because in your arms and in your heart, is the entity of comfort.

And truly, you can turn to anyone and say you will never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short, but I had the idea, so I just rolled with it? ^.^


End file.
